sing you a hymn under this night sky
by winkiesempress
Summary: adalah laut yang Piko janjikan; senyum Miki yang ia harapkan. (Piko, Miki). #SunbanganAzu(kihazl)panBergizi. happy birthday azukihazl :)


Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

pertama, happy birthday syahels :* maaf cuma bisa ngasih di fandom ini huhu

kedua, I'M NOT SORRY FOR USING THIS PLOT HQHQHQ

judul nggak nyambung, diri ini lelah #NO

 **.**

 **sing you a hymn under this night sky**

by winkiesempress

Happy Reading!

 **.**

Piko menjanjikan laut untuk Miki.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Miki. Kapan-kapan kita pergi ke laut, ya?_ Saat itu, sebenarnya Piko tak yakin apakah ucapannya sukses menyentuh gendang telinga dan indera pemahaman Miki. Piko mengatakannya pelan sekali, saat hujan mengguyur kota, dan mereka lupa menutup jendela. Titik-titik air bahkan menghinggapi helai merah Miki yang duduk di samping jendela terbuka. Piko yakin benar saat itu suaranya berbaur dengan angin malam yang lewat tiba-tiba.

Lagi pula, saat itu Miki tidak menjawab.

Piko nyaris melupakan kata-katanya, hingga suatu pagi saat rambutnya masih belum tertata rapi, Miki muncul seperti jatuh dari langit. Sepotong titah keluar dari mulutnya, _cepat mandi._ Terkadang Miki bisa bertingkah seperti diktator—bukan hanya kadang, sering malah, tapi entah mengapa kali ini perintah Miki lebih terdengar seperti permohonan. Piko terburu-buru berlari ke kamar mandi, nyaris membasuh tubuh dengan shampo. Miki duduk manis di ruang tamu saat Piko selesai.

Miki sudah tampak cantik pagi itu. Wajahnya segar dengan pulasan _make-up_ natural. Rambut merahnya diikat satu mendekati puncak kepala, suatu hal yang jarang Miki lakukan. Biasanya Piko selalu melihat Miki membiarkan mahkota kebanggaannya tergerai, helai-helainya menjuntai melewati bahu, selalu tampak berkilau di bawah matahari.

Kemudian, ribuan sekon kemudian, Piko mendapati dirinya bersama Miki tengah berdiri menghadap samudra.

Miki menyipitkan mata, membiarkan lengannya menjadi penghalang cahaya menusuk netra. Piko nyaris kelepasan menyalahkan Miki yang lupa tak membawa topi. Piko ingat persediaan _sunblock_ yang tinggal botol tanpa isi di dekat kamar mandi. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Miki menghabiskan semuanya, atau telah habis lama dan Miki tak menggunakannya juga.

Tapi sebelum Piko sempat mengutarakan, tiba-tiba Miki berlari, menggandeng tangan Piko yang kebingungan. Tawa Miki seolah hendak menjadi rival debur ombak. Lalu Miki bertanya,"Membawa banyak kenangan, ya?"

"Hah?" Piko belum pulih benar dari rasa keterkejutan setelah tiba-tiba ditarik meski dengan kekuatan tak seberapa. Tapi ia lekas-lekas mengangguk, menyadari Miki mungkin akan marah-marah menyadari koneksinya dengan benak Piko belum sepenuhnya terhubung. Piko menjawab setengah lantang,"Ya, banyak kenangan."

Tak banyak turis yang berwisata di pantai hari itu. Piko dan Miki beruntung mereka tak harus melewati wanita-wanita berbikini saat berlari menyusuri garis pantai. Tak perlu bertabrakan dengan anak kecil yang saling melempar bola, ataupun sekelompok remaja yang asyik memotret diri. Pantai nyaris lengang, seperti telah disewa khusus untuk mereka berdua. Piko jadi membayangkan jika ini malam hari, pasti akan persis dengan pantai-pantai yang digunakan untuk lokasi syuting film horor kegemaran Miki.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Miki terduduk dengan napas terengah. Mereka duduk dengan arah yang berlawanan dan punggung saling bersandar. Tangan Piko menggosok-gosok kerang yang tanpa sengaja singgah di telapak tangan saat ia menyentuh pasir, berusaha membersihkan noda yang menempel. Warnanya keemasan. Piko nyaris memperlihatkannya pada Miki jika tidak ingat Miki pasti akan mengolok-oloknya kekanakan, terlalu cepat terkesan pada sesuatu.

"Ayo membangun istana pasir!" seru Miki beberapa detik kemudian. Piko tidak menoleh, namun melontarkan tawa kecil. "Haha, ingat umurmu, Miki. Kalau ada anak kecil di sini, mungkin ia akan tertawa sambil bilang ada tante-tante membuat istana pasir."

Karena mereka menghadap arah yang berlawanan, Piko tidak tahu persis bagaimana ekspresi Miki. Tapi ia membayangkan Miki menggembungkan pipi dengan bibir mengerucut seperti kebiasaannya semasa kecil. Atau, mungkin Miki hanya menghela napas layaknya wanita dewasa. Meski Piko menyuruh Miki mengingat usia, tapi Piko sendiri terkadang lupa. Lupa bahwa wanita yang tengah menempelkan punggung padanya bukan lagi gadis cengeng teman kecilnya. Bukan lagi Miki yang merengek-rengek meminta menukar es krimnya dengan es krim Piko dan menangis saat Piko tidak mau. Ah, sejak kapan waktu berlalu begitu cepat?

"Kau bilang begitu, padahal sedari tadi aku tahu kau mengagumi kerang seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali diajak ke pantai," balas Miki. Piko terkesiap, dan saat usahanya untuk menoleh Miki ia lakukan, Miki juga tengah berusaha memutar kepala meski akhirnya mereka gagal bertatapan. Hanya kerlingan yang dapat bertemu.

Piko melempar kerangnya jauh-jauh, yang kemudian terlahap ombak. "Terakhir kali aku ke sini aku masih SMP, tahu."

"Hubungannya?"

"Eh … apa ya. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu hal apa yang orang dewasa lakukan kalau ke pantai karena terakhir kali ke sini aku belum dewasa juga."

Miki terkekeh, secara spontan berdiri dan sandaran Piko menghilang. Tentu saja Piko menjadi rebah di pasir, menimbulkan suara debuman halus yang membuat Miki tertawa semakin kencang. Piko bangkit sambil menggerutu,"Sekarang siapa yang kekanakan kalau kau menjahiliku seperti ini? Kalau aku gegar otak atau amnesia bagaimana?"

"Jangan dong, nanti kau tidak ingat denganku lagi."

"Makanya jangan jahil!"

"Habisnya—pfft! Kau berlagak polos sekali. Apa yang orang dewasa lakukan di pantai, hm? Mereka membuka baju, yang wanita memakai bikini dan yang laki-laki bertelanjang dada, berpose seksi di bawah matahari. Kau mau coba atau bagaimana?"

"Astaga, Miki—bukan itu maksudku." Piko menghela napas, dan Miki belum berhenti tertawa. Ah, Piko merasa _de javu_. Bertahun-tahun lalu mereka juga pernah ada di sini, berdua. Miki tertawa sampai membungkuk-bungkuk memegangi perut. Piko tak ingat jelas apa yang membuat Miki sedemikian girang waktu itu, tapi tawa Miki kecil berputar tanpa buram. Terkadang Piko kagum terhadap kemampuan otaknya dalam menyimpan memori tentang Miki.

"Hei, hei, ada kepiting kecil melewati kakiku," ucapan Miki mengakhiri tawanya. Piko memutar bola mata. "Kau mengomentariku, bilang kalau aku seperti anak SD yang baru pertama kali ke pantai, dan sekarang kau sendiri terheran-heran pada kepiting."

"Aku tidak heran, aku cuma bilang." Miki mengerutkan kening. Sepintas memori muncul lagi dalam benak Piko. "Oh, aku ingat, Miki. Saat kecil kau pernah bilang ingin melestarikan kepiting. Kau bilang mungkin suatu saat nanti jadi hewan langka karena sebagian dari mereka terinjak-injak wisatawan, 'kan? Astaga, dan lihatlah apakah sekarang mereka sudah langka."

"Apa—duh, jangan mengingat hal memalukan seperti itu, dong!" Bibir Miki mengerucut. "Usia berapa aku bilang begitu? Maklumi saja, anak kecil."

Piko tertawa mengingat sedikit demi sedikit kenangan yang mulai menyusupi benak. "Benar-benar membawa banyak kenangan, ya. Aku jadi ingat bermacam-macam hal. Seperti Miki yang bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa untuk buang air kecil saat berenang di pantai karena jauh dari toilet dan tidak akan ada yang tahu—"

"Stop, stop!" Rona merah mulai tumbuh di kedua pipi Miki. "Sudah kubilang jangan mengingat hal yang memalukan! Hmm, tapi saat itu kaubilang tidak apa-apa dan kau juga pernah melakukannya—di kolam renang!"

"Kau menjerit jijik dan tidak pernah mau berenang di kolam renang yang sama denganku lagi, padahal aku sudah bilang aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu!"

"Tapi—aah, sudahlah! Jangan mengingat hal semacam itu! Menjijikkan."

Piko masih tersenyum geli, kemudian menyampaikan satu kenangan lagi. "Oh, aku ingat saat kau terseret ombak. Berapa usia kita saat itu? Enam? Tujuh?"

"Tujuh, kurasa." Miki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membiarkan ombak menyapu jemarinya, kemudian pergi lagi. Miki berkata sembari menatap siklus datang dan pergi itu,"Kita baru masuk sekolah dasar, dan pergi ke pantai sebagai perayaan masuk kelas yang sama, 'kan? Astaga, norak sekali. Saat SMA aku menyesal mati-matian pernah saking bahagianya sekelas denganmu sampai membuat perayaan ke pantai. Maksudku, saat kecil, apa yang kusyukuri dari sekelas denganmu?"

"Hei, kau mendapat les privat tugas bahasa Inggris."

"Dusta sekali—kau bahkan tidak tahu _tenses_ itu ada berapa."

Cengiran Piko terbit, seolah tak merasa bersalah pernah menjerumuskan Miki pada tata _grammar_ yang salah. Kemudian ia kembali pada topik yang sebelumnya ia angkat. "Kau terseret ombak karena tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku bilang padamu untuk minum es kelapa di gubuk-gubuk itu saja karena bendera merah dipasang, tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau tetap berlari."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengangkat hal yang bertema kebodohan seorang Miki?" gerutu Miki. Piko mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau memang bodoh sekali dulu. Astaga, Miki, bagaimana nasibmu saat itu jika aku tidak cepat-cepat memanggil penjaga pantai?"

"Kau pasti berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan saat itu," Miki bicara dengan nada menggoda. Tapi Piko mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Iya. Kukira kau akan mati."

"Wah~ tidak mau kehilanganku?" Nada yang sama masih menghinggapi suara Miki. Piko menarik napas panjang. "Akan jadi masalah besar kalau kau benar-benar mati saat itu. Orang tuamu akan membenciku selamanya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _tsundere_?" Miki menyenggol lengan Piko. "Padahal saat kecil kau selalu bilang aku yang _tsundere_."

"Aku tidak _tsundere—_ memang itu yang kupikirkan saat itu."

Miki tergelak. Jika ini masih diri Miki yang kekanakan beberapa tahun lalu, Miki pasti akan memukuli lengan Piko dengan kekuatan gadis kecil yang tak seberapa. Ada beberapa sifat kekanakan Miki yang belum lenyap sepenuhnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Miki benar-benar melakukan transformasi yang sukses.

Piko bahkan tak sempat memerhatikan sejak kapan gadis cerewet dan menyebalkan itu mendadak berevolusi menjadi wanita cantik yang pernah ditawari menjadi model majalah suatu waktu. Miki menolaknya, beralasan pekerjaan seperti itu bukan _passion-_ nya. Yah, lagi pula Piko tak bisa membayangkan perempuan lincah dan selalu penasaran dengan alam seperti Miki melakukan _photoshoot_ yang biasanya, um, lumayan seksi. Beruntungnya, Miki diterima di sebuah perusahaan konservasi beberapa bulan lalu.

Selama Piko berkelana dalam reminisensi, suasana yang menjadi senyap secara tiba-tiba nyaris tidak ia sadari. Ketika benaknya telah kembali pada dimensi sekarang, ia melihat Miki terdiam, matanya menerawang pada gulungan ombak atau entah apa pada distansi. Piko menyentuh lengannya hati-hati. "Memikirkan apa?"

Miki menoleh dengan gerakan yang tersendat, matanya terkesiap. Tapi Piko sadar bahwa keterkejutan di mata Miki baru saja menggantikan suatu aura kepedihan. Piko tak sempat mempertanyakan itu saat Miki menjawab,"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Miki, kau sudah bersamaku sekian tahun untuk tahu kalau aku tidak bisa dibohongi."

Miki mengerjap cepat, membuat Piko berpikir itu suatu tindakan untuk menahan air mata. Piko memberinya tatapan intens. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ...," ada jeda untuk menarik napas panjang,"uh, kau ingat saat kau bilang kita akan pergi ke laut?"

Napas Piko tercekat sejenak saat ia mengingat hari itu. Bagaimana cerianya Miki saat memaksa Piko ke pantai hari ini, sempat membuat Piko berpikir Miki tak ingat bagaimana Piko menjanjikan laut. Tapi, yah—Piko terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir demikian. Bagaimana bisa Miki melupakan hal semacam itu?

"Ya, aku ingat." Piko merasa suaranya sendiri terlalu lirih dan ia menyesalinya. Piko tak ingin topik ini terdengar menyedihkan, jadi setidaknya mengapa ia tidak membumbui kalimatnya dengan riang? Sementara itu, Miki hanya menangkap bagaimana Piko mengucapkannya nyaris tanpa volume, membuat matanya kian redup. "Tadi, aku berdelusi …."

"Berdelusi?"

"Y-Yah … berdelusi seandainya bukan hanya kita berdua yang datang ke sini, tapi juga … anak kita." Suara Miki bergetar, meski tak segoyah saat Miki menghadap seorang perawat beberapa bulan lalu, menanyakan nasib anak pertamanya.

Piko membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar sehingga ia mengatupkannya kembali. Tapi diam bukan merupakan opsi untuk situasi ini. Bagaimana bisa Miki lebih kuat darinya? Maka Piko berkata,"Anak kita … dia laki-laki, bukan? Kalau dia sudah mulai besar dan kita mengajaknya ke pantai, kita pasti akan sangat kerepotan mengurusnya yang berlari ke sana kemari." Lalu Piko merasa berdosa. Mengatakan hal semacam itu mungkin akan semakin menyakiti hati Miki.

Tapi Miki tersenyum, entah untuk mewakili perasaan apa. Mungkin artifisial. Tapi suaranya terdengar jauh lebih tenang. "Mungkin dia akan sebodoh diriku waktu kecil. Semoga dia punya teman yang akan menyelamatkannya—seperti aku memiliki dirimu."

"Tidak, tidak. Semoga dia menuruni kepintaran ayahnya." Piko memaksakan tawa. Beberapa bulan lalu, rasanya amat menyenangkan membicarakan hal seperti ini. Dahulu, Miki yang sesekali mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar, selalu mengoceh mengenai momen-momen seperti ini. Dulu rasanya begitu ceria. Dulu rasanya semua akan menjadi nyata dengan mudah.

Suara tenang Miki tak berubah. "Tapi setidaknya, kalau dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang bodoh sepertiku pun, dia punya kita."

"Tentu saja," jawab Piko. "Dia selalu memiliki kita."

"Yah, tapi …," Miki kembali menatap samudra,"…. kita yang tidak memilikinya sekarang."

"Ah, Miki …." Piko menarik napas panjang, merasa tidak berguna. Malam itu, saat seorang perawat memberi tahu bahwa tim medis tidak bisa menyelamatkan putra mereka yang baru lahir, Miki nyaris tidak menangis. Baru ketika Piko menenggelamkan Miki dalam pelukannya, Piko merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada bahu. Kemudian secara instingtif Piko menjanjikan laut begitu saja.

Di malam hari, terkadang Piko menangkap bagaimana Miki duduk di samping jendela, mata mengarah pada gemintang. Dari bibirnya mengalun lagu-lagu yang biasa digunakan untuk menidurkan anak-anak. Mungkin, Miki berharap buah hatinya—yang hanya sempat mengecap dunia selama beberapa detik itu—setidaknya mendengar nyanyian sang bunda. Meski ia tak sempat merasakan hangat pelukan atau kecupan dari orang yang melahirkannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti kalau saat itu kau berniat menghiburku saat mengajakku ke laut. Jadi, harusnya sekarang kita tidak boleh membuat aura suram seperti ini, 'kan?" Miki berdiri, merentangkan tangan dan membiarkan angin menerpa—suatu gestur yang telah Piko hafal mati. Sepintas, Piko ingin berkata _jika kau memang masih bersedih kau tak perlu berpura-pura bahagia_ , namun kemudian ia hanya ikut bangkit dan berucap,"Lagi pula anak kita mungkin sudah melihat laut yang lebih indah di surga."

"Kau benar." Miki menoleh dengan senyuman. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke panti asuhan setelah pulang dari sini?"

Senyum Miki tampaknya menular pada Piko. "Baiklah."

"Oke, sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang!" Sekali lagi, Miki menarik pergelangan tangan Piko, berlari seolah mereka siap melompati lengkung angkasa.

 **end**

 **a/n:**

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!

pertama kalinya nulis pikomiki. semoga tidak mengecewakan shippers :'( terutama yang lagi ulang tahun ini :'(

maaf ngasihnya malem dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi aku mah apa atuh syah :'( #EMOTNYASEDIHMULU

btw judul diambil dari potongan terjemahan lagu Maboroshi no Inochi dari Sekai no Owari biar pas ehe #APANYA


End file.
